1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of preventing dirt from entering an electrical product where the electrical connector is assembled.
2. The Related Art
A traditional electrical connector (shown in FIG. 1) generally includes an insulating housing 10′, a plurality of terminals 20′ and a shielding shell 30′. The insulating housing 10′ has a base body 11′ and a tongue portion 12′ protruding forward from a middle of a front of the base body 11′. A bottom of the tongue portion 12′ defines a plurality of terminal grooves (not shown) each penetrating rearward through the base body 11′. The terminals 20′ are inserted forward in the terminal grooves respectively. The shielding shell 30′ encloses the insulating housing 10′ together with the terminals 20′. However, since rears of the terminal grooves must be large enough for the convenience of inserting the terminals 20′ into the terminal grooves in assembly, there are often intervals between rear ends of the terminals 20′ and periphery inner sides of the rears of the terminal grooves after the terminals 20′ are assembled in the terminal grooves of the insulating housing 10′. As a result, it is also easy enough for dirt to enter an electronic product connected with the electrical connector from the intervals.